Having fun
by fanfreak-7
Summary: After The Wedding of River Song and after CoE. The Doctor runs into old friends.
1. Fun with Jack

"Why are we in Cardiff, Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Need to refuel. Every now and then the TARDIS needs to refuel. There's a rift here in Cardiff that spills out time energy. It's been a bit active lately." he smiled. "Shouldn't take more than a minute. Ooooh look at that!" The Doctor rambled, turning on the screen. "What do you say we have some fun?" he said as a knock came at the door.

"Did someone just knock?" Amy looked at the front door.

"Why would someone be knocking?" Rory asked.

"An old friend. Like I said, let's have some fun." he smiled at them. "Rory! For the next few minutes, you're me, and I am you. Got it? Good! Or if you want Amy could be me, now that would be funny. No, no no no no, he'd never go for that. Original plan. Rory just play along with everything he says." The Doctor rambled, heading towards the door.

"Erm..."

"Don't worry Rory. His name is Jack by the way." The Doctor said opening the door and pushing Rory out followed by Amy and The Doctor. Jack turned around and looked at Rory.

"About time, Doc. Nice face. Shame about the nose. At least your ears aren't so big this time. Love the look." Jack said, giving Rory a very flirtatious smile and winked. He then looked over Amy and The Doctor. "And who are your friends here? She's cute."

"She is Amy. Amy Pond." Amy said smiling at him and holding out her hand which he takes and kisses lightly, causing her to blush.

"Nice to see you...Jack?" Rory said glancing at The Doctor, who smiled. "And that there is er Rory...Amy's husband." he finished strongly.

"A married couple on the TARDIS? Thought you didn't do families." Jack said turning to Rory and pulling him into a hug. "Long time, no see, Doc. Didn't know if I'd see you again after you set me up with Alonso. Nice guy by the way."

"Yeah...well. You know me...just checking up an old friends." Rory said unsurely.

"Yeah, doubt that. You just needed to refuel didn't you?" He looked inside the TARDIS. "You've redecorated!" he turned to face them."I like it."

"Yeah...I find it...cool." Rory said with a glance at The Doctor and Amy suppressed a laugh.

"You're not him are you?" Jack asked smiling. "It's the idiot in the bow-tie, isn't it?"

"Bow-ties are cool! How'd you know?" The Doctor smiled at him.

"He is too sane. Only you would wear something as ridiculous as a bow-tie."

"They're cool!" he protested. Jack rolled his eyes.

"I was on my way to head to London. Visit Martha and Mickey, when I ran into the box."

"Martha Jones and Rickey the idiot! How are they?" The Doctor smiled

"It's Mickey and Martha Smith. They're married now."

"It's Rickey and it will always be Martha Jones." he smiled at Jack. "And how about I give you a lift?"


	2. Hello sweetie

Once on the TARDIS The Doctor ran around the console, hitting buttons and twisting knobs, sending them into flight.

"She's tracking them, we should be there shortly. Oh look at that, they live very close to you, Ponds." The Doctor rambled on, looking at them.

"Actually it's Williams." Rory said, annoyed.

"No, it's Ponds. Jack, how is my favorite fixed point immortal flirt?" Jack laughed.

"I've been alright. Gwen and I have been trying to rebuild TORCHWOOD."

"Yeah, I heard about that. I'm very sorry Jack but I couldn't be there. Sometimes the Earth has to try and defend itself, I won't always be here. In fact I almost wasn't here anymore not too long ago."

"Yeah, I knew about Utah." Jack said.

"Really? Since when?" The Doctor asked.

"Since before I met you. Just couldn't say anything about it." the usual wheezy sound from the TARDIS rang out as they landed.

"Your full of surprises, Jack." The Doctor said as they made their way out of the TARDIS and Jack nearly ran into the woman standing outside. She was tall with blonde curly hair, and she had a gun. Her arms were crossed as she turned around and looked at The Doctor.

"Hello sweetie." River smiled.

"Hi, honey. I'm home." The Doctor walked over and kissed his wife.

"And what sort of time do you call this?" she smiled and looked at Jack. "Who's your friend?"

"River, this is Captain Jack Harkness. Jack, this is River Song. My wife. No flirting you too." The Doctor said as Jack took Rivers hand and kissed it. She winked at him.

"Wife? Didn't know it was possible, boss." A voice said behind them. Mickey walked up followed by Martha.

"Martha! And Ricky the idiot!" The Doctor said pulling them both into a hug. Mickey rolled his eyes. "These two are my companions. Amy and Rory Pond." Rory mumbled 'Williams' but The Doctor ignored him and continued. "And this is their daughter, River. My wife." he smiled nervously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you River." Martha said shaking her hand. "Well how about you all come over for lunch?" They all nodded. Mickey led the way into the house while Martha and The Doctor talked. Once in the house The Doctor ran straight into the kitchen while they all sat down in the adjacent living room. "We've for apple pie if you want, Doctor." Martha called and Amy and River laughed. She looked curiously at them. "What?"

"Apples are rubbish! I hate apples!" The Doctor called. Martha looked a bit shocked and looked to the laughing Amy and River for answers.

"New mouth, new rules." Amy said. "At least that's what he told me when I met him and tried to make him food. Finally, after many failed attempts I made him-"

"No fish fingers and custard!" The Doctor called angrily. "What kind of people don't have fish fingers and custard?!"

"The normal kind" River mumbled smiling.

"I heard that." The Doctor said walking in and sitting next to her.

"So Doctor, I heard you call Jack immortal?" Amy asked.

"Oh, cute and immortal. Just my cup of tea." River flirted smiling at Jack who laughed.

"OI! I said no flirting!"

"Sorry Doc. Not my fault your wife is attracted to me." Jack smiled and winked at River.

"Don't make me kill you. And it's a long story, let's just say he dies and then wakes up." he said answering Amy's question.

"So, boss. What's with the bow-tie?" Mickey asked.

"Bow-ties are cool!" The Doctor protested. Everyone laughed.


End file.
